


【N.Flying 李承协X车勋】一个恋爱故事（下）：2018-七年之痒

by siiie1215181512



Category: N.Flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siiie1215181512/pseuds/siiie1215181512





	【N.Flying 李承协X车勋】一个恋爱故事（下）：2018-七年之痒

*现实背景 很多私设 时间轴有改动*

韩国，首尔特别市，清潭洞

车勋一直很瘦。  
不是因为运动量大或者基础代谢高，而是因为他一直不太爱吃饭。他的理论是，吃饭的时候要用很多力气去咀嚼食物，而咀嚼这个动作太累，于是渐渐地就不怎么爱吃饭了，尤其是一个人的时候，更懒得吃饭，喝点牛奶糊弄糊弄也就过去了。  
李承协本来没有在意过这一点，因为车勋的身体一直很健康，除了嘴角时不时会上火之外，没有什么别的毛病，他一直以为车勋只是天生的饭量小。然而今天在电台节目里，车勋偶然提到了他饭量小的真正原因，坐在他身边听着的李承协精神一下子紧绷了起来。  
这得是多任性的猫啊，不爱吃饭居然是因为懒得嚼东西？就这样饭都懒得吃还想一起做乐队到八十岁？李承协觉得车勋曾经对他做过的一切承诺都化为了泡影。你可以看不起大邱人，但是你不能把大邱人当傻小子骗啊！李承协心下忍了又忍，才把无比不爽的脸色压了下去。  
行程结束后，大家一起在外面吃了汤饭。李承协不动声色地观察车勋，这家伙居然真的小口小口慢悠悠地吃了一小会儿，一碗汤饭还剩了一半多，就放下勺子说吃饱了。  
…好气啊。

晚上，李承协比平时更耐心地慢悠悠做着前戏，故意在车勋的几个敏感带极尽挑逗之能事，把车勋伺候得浑身直发软，搂着李承协后颈的手臂都有点使不上劲，随着李承协变本加厉的撩拨微弱地生理性颤抖，像被呼噜舒服的猫一样半眯着双眼，即使两颗小尖牙把下唇都咬出了牙印，也控制不住地在某些时候呻吟出声。  
车勋觉得今晚的李承协太过分了，自己都快坚持不住要射了，他还没有一点要正式开始的意思。他的身体和心理都渐渐失去了耐性，抬起一条腿攀在李承协身上，略微侧过身，下身努力地往李承协身上蹭，用一只手挡住李承协的亲吻，用平时对李承协撒娇的语气抱怨道，“承ちゃん…快点…”  
李承协终于等到了车勋那根弦儿快绷不住的时候，一边舔吻着车勋的手指，一边含含糊糊地往他手心呼着热气，“我决定了，以后要…监督你吃饭。”  
“什么啊…”车勋皱了皱眉，以为自己听错了。上着床呢，怎么突然说起吃饭了？  
李承协知道车勋已经晕晕乎乎的脑子转不动，便捏着他的下巴，说一句话嘬一口那殷红湿润的猫唇，“只要有我在，你就不准不吃饭，也不准只吃一点儿，听见了吗？嗯？”  
车勋没太听清。他的精神因为一股股起伏的情欲而难以集中，只想赶紧敷衍掉这个啰里八嗦半天不知道在交待什么的男人，让他少说话多干事，“唔…知道了…还做不做……”  
“反正以后你再不吃饭，我就吃你……”李承协的手往下方伸去，最后的尾音淹没在更为激烈的亲吻和动情的喘息声中。

一夜过后，车勋就把这事儿彻彻底底地忘了——也可能是，他压根儿就没记着过。  
今天没有行程，车勋虽然起得早，到了午饭点儿却又像要冬眠的小熊一样懒洋洋的，表示自己还不饿，中午就不吃饭了。  
可是李承协却一反常态地格外坚持，无论他怎么找理由，一定要让他吃饭。  
两人在一起七年，很少这样为了一件生活琐事而僵持，以往再怎么使性子也就是情趣一般的小打小闹，这次的气氛却渐渐有些尴尬，车勋嘴皮子都要磨破了，踢掉拖鞋抱膝坐在餐厅椅子上耍赖，李承协还是丝毫不退让，硬是要他吃饭。车勋急了，语言系统也突然因为情绪激动而紊乱，一句话来不及过脑子就脱口而出，“ 오빠为什么非要我吃饭啊我说了我不想吃！”  
오…오빠？  
空气突然安静。  
七年前，车勋很羡慕能叫李承协“承ちゃん”的女高中生，还因为这个被李承协知道了自己喜欢他的事情。在两人正式交往那天，李承协就让车勋以后也叫他“承ちゃん”。但日语毕竟是外语，反正也是作为小情侣之间的爱称，用错也就用错了，没有那么强烈的文化共感。现在车勋用母语叫出“오빠”这个标标准准的女用词，两个人一时间都有点反应不过来。  
尴尬之余，车勋原本想努力撑住不脸红，但是他稍微一回想自己说出那个单词的时候的声音和口型，以及他叫的那个人，哪还控制得住，也不继续耍赖了，也不敢看李承协了，咬着嘴唇腹诽了一万句车勋你是男人啊你叫个屁的오빠啊你有毛病啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
忽然，身下的椅子被挪动了一下，车勋以这个抱膝的姿势被李承协整个抬起，抱到了自己大腿上坐着，“오빠？是叫我吗？我没听清，再叫一遍？”  
李承协的眼神和表情再明显不过地传达给车勋一个讯息：他被吓了一跳，但是喜欢得要死。这个变态！车勋挣扎着要远离这个恶趣味的男人，李承协却仗着自己力气更大，不给这只小猫一点逃脱的机会。  
“再叫一次嘛，啊~乖，再叫一次。”  
“我不。”  
“就再叫一次不行吗？小勋啊~小猫咪~”  
“拒绝。”  
“……好吧，那我们继续说吃饭的事吧，”李承协思考了一下，好像终于想起了正事，凑上前咬了车勋的下唇一口，话锋一转，“记不记得我昨晚说了什么？”  
……你说了那么多话谁知道你问的哪一句啊？！  
“嗯…「你别咽下去」？”  
……  
我的小猫怎么这么色情。  
李承协神情复杂地用大拇指摩挲着车勋的嘴唇，慢悠悠地说，“我说的是，你不吃饭，我就吃你。”

这不是他们第一次在餐桌上做。以往因为总吃韩食，桌上汤汤水水的怕给晃得满桌子都是，他们会先把食物挪到其他地方，而今天李承协特意做了点高热量的西餐，除了两杯青葡萄牛奶，桌上没有什么可能会洒出来的食物。李承协就没管那么多，三下五除二把车勋按在餐桌上扒光了。  
这种体位能让李承协很舒服地使劲，却让车勋不太好找支撑点，要么攀着李承协，要么撑着餐桌。经验告诉车勋，攀着李承协的话没一会儿腰就酸了，于是他选择了反手勉强撑在餐桌上，随着李承协进出的节奏把餐桌带着小幅晃动。  
李承协觉得这样的车勋性感极了——其实他很嫌弃自己这一点，因为车勋并没有刻意摆出什么引诱他的姿态，他却能从车勋每一个最自然最正常的神情体态中提炼出一些让他肾上腺素飙升的东西，七年了，车勋的哪种样子他没见过，这种引诱却对他有增无减，比如现在，他只是略微注意到车勋因为手撑桌子而耸起的锁骨和凹陷的肩窝，以及因为兼顾自己的入侵和身体的平衡而稍微有些辛苦、但依然在努力迁就自己的表情，就萌生出一种奇怪的施虐欲，不由自主地慢慢加了力道，每一次都朝着他知道的车勋最受不了的那一点深深地顶入。  
“啊…啊……承…ちゃん…轻一点……唔……”随着那一点被李承协准确无误地刮蹭到，车勋终于忍不住仰起头叫出了声，抽出一只手扶在李承协的后颈上，眼泪汪汪地看着他，声带颤抖着乞求他轻一点。只是这种乞求在李承协听来不是需要他去处理的——如果是把车勋弄疼的那种，他会马上听的——现在，很明显不是。车勋仰起头后的肩颈线条和因为受到刺激而活跃工作的泪腺更激起了李承协变本加厉欺负他的欲望，他更加努力地耕耘着，餐桌也晃得更厉害了。  
“唔…牛奶要洒出来了……啊…先，先拿开……”歪过头试图分神的车勋终于注意到了那两杯危险的牛奶，像抓住救命稻草一样想让李承协暂停一下，先把它们拿走。李承协确实停了下来，看了一眼那两杯牛奶，却没有离开车勋，只是伸了两根手指往杯子里蘸了蘸，然后把手指放进车勋嘴里让他含住，因为一直努力运动没有喝水而喑哑的音色听起来色情得要死，“你既然不吃饭，那就喝点甜的吧，会累…”  
这个变态……车勋有点想把嘴里的两根手指咬断。  
不过，等等，这牛奶味道还挺好……最终决定顺从自己味蕾的车勋乖巧地舔干净了李承协的手指，甚至还嘬了一下。  
“我…我还想喝一口。”——这又是什么没出息的话啊啊啊啊！！！说出口的一瞬间车勋又后悔了，因为他清清楚楚地看到李承协笑出来了，像一只大尾巴狼。李承协拿过一杯，喂车勋喝了一口，却没有等车勋咽下，便按着车勋的后脑用力吻了上去，冰凉的牛奶在两人的唇齿之间滚动，有一些从不时张合的唇缝间流了下来，一直流到了车勋的胸口。  
李承协一边小幅度地顶弄一边细细品尝着青葡萄味的车勋，许久才恋恋不舍地放过他。车勋的嘴唇被李承协欺负得通红，皮肤又白里透粉，从嘴角到胸口都是乳白色的液体痕迹，正搂着他凌乱地喘着气。这画面和空气中掺杂的淡淡牛奶味让李承协不自觉地咽了一口口水，再度发起进攻时又是专注地朝着那一点冲撞。这次的动作少了两分温柔，多了三分霸道和粗野，瞬间袭来的强烈快感让车勋只能两只手都攀着李承协，呜呜咽咽地再也说不出一句整话。  
“叫我一声。”  
“……承ちゃん…”如果要李承协说什么时候的车勋最乖，他一定会说是这个时候。  
“叫오빠。”李承协一下顶到了最深处，还故意磨了一下，车勋的眼泪都快出来了，这会儿李承协说什么，就是什么吧……  
“오빠…”  
“我的小猫咪好乖~再叫一声。”  
“오빠…啊…不、不行……”  
现在的车勋自带一个语音催情剂，哪有什么行不行，不行也得行。

后来，车勋越来越熟练地将这个“오빠”运用于各种场合，比如请求不吃饭的时候，撒娇的时候，上床的时候。李承协对这个词欲罢不能，车勋也叫得越来越自然，这个词对他们而言只有一个缺陷，那就是，它是他们的母语。举个例子，有一次直播时车勋不小心说漏了嘴，两个人在各自的小恐龙睡衣里吓出了一身汗。


End file.
